Esposas
by MrRayney
Summary: Raven realmente no estaba segura de cómo diablos había aceptado llevar a cabo la oferta de su novio, pues la hechicera nunca antes se había sentido tan vulnerable en su vida.


No tengo ni idea de cómo llegue a esto, se suponía que era un simple drabble bastante sencillo para una nueva seria de one-shot que tengo planeada, pero…bueno…espero les guste.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes no son de mi propiedad…pero si lo fueran tendríamos más BBRae.**_

* * *

 _ **Esposas**_

Raven realmente no estaba segura de cómo diablos había aceptado llevar a cabo la oferta de su novio, claro que querían experimentar más con su vida sexual, habían tenido sexo durante la ducha, en el armario de escobas e inclusive en la sala, pero en ninguno de esos momentos se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora.

—Solo relájate, Rae— dijo sensualmente Chico Bestia cerca de su oído— Solo déjate llevar.

Raven como de costumbre respondería con algún comentario sarcástico, pero de su boca no salía otra cosa que gemidos y balbuceos ya que esta se encontraba amordazada, sus ojos vendados con una bandana violeta y sus manos esposadas a la cama.

Raven se estremeció un poco cuando sintió la lengua del mutante jugando con su oreja, podía sentir como sus manos verdes acariciaban su trasero para después trasladarse a sus curvas y finalmente detenerse en sus pechos para jugar un poco con sus pezones endurecidos.

—Realmente eres hermosa, Rae— murmuro con cariño el mutante.

Si no fuera porque la habitación estaba oscura y se encontraba más entretenido jugando con sus bien formados pechos, podría haber notado un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Raven. Ella podía sentir como nuevamente comenzó a explorar su cuerpo con sus manos, esta vez rozando las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo. Fue en ese momento que Chico Bestia pensó que era buena idea colocar sus labios en su hombro, luego poco a poco su lengua comenzó a arrastrarse sobre su cuerpo, saboreando sus pechos y pasando sobre su estómago, para finalmente detenerse cerca de su entrepierna.

Raven no pudo evitar gemir ante todo esto, su cuerpo comenzó a retorcerse nuevamente pero debido a las esposas apenas y podía hacerlo. Realmente la hechicera no podía hacer nada para evitar hacer eso, pues con cada segundo que pasaba su cuerpo se calentaba y sus manos burlándose de ella la estaban volviendo loca.

Fue en ese momento que tomándola por sorpresa, Chico Bestia coloco su lengua dentro de su sexo. Raven no pudo evitar retorcerse mientras su novio lamia salvajemente su interior, viendo como estaba reaccionando su novia, el mutante hundió aún más su cara dentro de su entrepierna, mientras su lengua la cual momentáneamente había transformado a la de una serpiente llegaba a lo más profundo de su ser.

Raven apenas y podía mantenerse consiente, no recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaban haciendo eso pero se sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad pues el placer por el que estaba pasando en esos momentos era insoportable, no le sorprendería que en esos momentos estuviera babeando, la hechicera intento gritar pero la banda atada a su boca le impedía hacer tal cosa.

En ese momento para su suerte o su desgracia, Chico Bestia se apartó de ella.

—Sinceramente no creí que estarías disfrutando tanto esto, Rae— se burló el mutante con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Raven simplemente trato de recuperar el aliento.

Chico Bestia no tenía ninguna prisa ya que él podría hacer esto durante unas horas más o si lo quisiera toda la noche, pero Raven era una historia completamente diferente. La chica mitad demonio se encontraba temblando y retorciéndose, mientras sus gemidos apenas eran audibles.

—Y solo porque has sido una niña buena aquí tienes tu premio, Rae— susurro el mutante sensualmente mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas de la hechicera.

Y en un movimiento rápido, Chico Bestia introdujo su miembro dentro de Raven. La hechicera nuevamente arqueo la espalda al sentir a su novio dentro de ella. Sin embargo Chico Bestia no le dio tiempo a Raven para que se adaptara a el, pues lentamente lo saco para introducirlo nuevamente rápidamente. Chico Bestia pudo jurar haber escuchado un gruñido gutural proveniente de su novia, mientras que la hechicera envolvía con sus piernas la cintura del titán verde.

Chico Bestia no paro en ningún momento pues con mucho entusiasmo embestía rápida y brutalmente a la hechicera. Raven no se quedó atrás y comenzó a mover sus caderas para que coincidieran perfectamente con las embestidas de su novio.

Y en ese momento Raven perdió lo poco que le quedaba de conciencia para dejarse llevar por un mar de placer.

* * *

Lentamente Raven comenzó a abrir sus ojos y dándose cuenta de que ya no tenía los ojos vendados al encontrarse frente a los ojos esmeraldas de Chico Bestia.

—Quien hubiera dicho que podría hacerte desmayar de placer, Raven— dijo Chico Bestia dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

— ¿Qué paso?— pregunto la hechicera algo mareada.

—Bueno cuando terminamos tuve un susto de muerte porque no respondías, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que seguías respirando— explico Chico Bestia— Créeme hubiera sido bastante incomodo decirle a los demás que moriste por un orgasmo.

— ¿Alguna razón en especial por la que sigo esposada?— pregunto Raven señalando con la mirada las esposas aun en sus muñecas.

—Perdóname por eso, pero no todos los días puedo llegar a ver a mi novia esposada a la cama— respondió Chico Bestia con entusiasmo— Eres tan sexy.

—Quítame esto antes de que te haga daño.

Chico Bestia rápidamente asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a una silla donde había puesto su pantalón y comenzó a buscar las llaves de ambas esposas.

—Así que… ¿Cómo te sentiste?— pregunto Chico Bestia mientras buscaba las llaves.

—Se sintió…— intento explicar Raven mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas al recordar todo lo vivido— agradable.

— ¿Solo agradable?—

—No me provoques, Garfield.

—Está bien, está bien no te enojes— dijo rápidamente el mutante no queriendo hacer enojar a su novia— Y… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

—…— Raven se quedó en silencio por un momento antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro— No veo porque no.

Ambos amantes se quedaron en silencio, Chico Bestia prefirió no decir nada más para no llegar a molestar a Raven, pero no pudo evitar sonreír ante la respuesta de la chica.

Pero dicha sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer al darse cuenta que las llaves no aparecían.

—Podrías apurarte, Gar—pidió Raven.

—Uhm…—murmuro Chico Bestia bastante preocupado por lo que tendría que decirle a su novia—Rae…creo que hay un pequeño problema.

— ¿A qué te refieres con un pequeño problema, Garfield?

—Creo…creo que perdí las llaves.

— ¡¿Qué?!— grito con fuerza la empática— Bien…bien…no hay problema, solo necesito utilizar algo de mi magia, todo estará bien y a ti te lanzare por la ventana mientras te ahogo varias veces en el mar.

—Uh…ese es el otro problema, Rae— comenzó a explicar bastante nervioso Chico Bestia— Sabia que unas esposas normales no funcionarían para esto…así que tuve que pedirle a Cyborg que hiciera unas especiales…ya sabes, para que tus poderes no se salieran completamente de control y yo terminara explotando o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Garfield Mark Logan, estas en serios problemas!— grito aún más fuerte la hechicera.

—No te preocupes, Rae— dijo Chico Bestia mientras se ponía sus calzoncillos y los pantalones— Iré por Cy y asunto arreglado.

Y antes de que Raven pudiera decir algo más, Chico Bestia salió corriendo lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

— ¡Chico Bestia vuelve aquí! ¡Sigo desnuda!— grito frenéticamente Raven— ¡Al menos ponme una puta manta antes de que traigas a Cyborg, no quiero que me vea desnuda!

Sin embargo, Raven no recibió respuesta alguna.

—Voy a matar a ese idiota.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Como dije esta idea había nacido para una nueva serie de One-Shot que tengo planeada la cual se llama "Del punto A al punto B", las cuales son situaciones que encontré en Tumblr y que son para que los autores escriban de sus parejas favoritas, así iba esta:

" _La persona B esposa a la persona A a la cama. Despues de que tuvieran su momento de diversión. La persona B descubre que ha perdido las llaves en algún lado. ¿Cómo solucionaran este problema? ¿Llamaran a alguien para que les ayude?"_

Así que una cosa llevo a la otra y me encontré finalizando con esto, el cual es el primer lemon que escribí, espero que les haya gustado, agradeceré los comentarios que me dejen especialmente aquellos que me ayuden y aconcejen a mejorar con este tipo de escritura ya que como he dicho antes, si me interesa escribir lemon.


End file.
